Das erste Mal
by MembarisMortem
Summary: GregNick slash, nciht allzu heiß, aber aufgrund einiger winziger Beschreibungen doch lieber M geratet.Nick's Gedanken über seine Beziehung zu Greg. Autor:Swift tales Übersetzung: meine Wenigkeit Originaltitel: The First Time


**Das erste Mal **

Autor: Swift tales amandacrest at hotmail . com

Übersetzer: Membaris Mortem

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts aus CSI: Crimse Scene Investigation!

A/N- Übersetzer: Ihr könnt, wenn ihr reviewn wollt, es hier tun, oder aber direkt an die oben etwas zerhackt angegebene Mailsaddresse schicken – dann natürlich in Englisch - oder aber auch auf Holländisch -, sonst versteht sie ja nicht , was ihr schreibt... lol

Das erste Mal, als er Greg gesehen hatte, war er ganz still geworden und hatte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte. Der Laborant hatte ihn völlig aus der Balance gebracht. Niemand, den er kannte, war so wie er. Er hörte laut Musik von Bands, von denen noch nie jemand etwas gehört hatte und verglich die Reaktion von DNA auf´s Bleichen mit dem Paarungsritual von Elchen.

Als Greg ihn das erste mal angelächelt hatte, war er von der Energie, die von dem jüngeren Mann ausging fast überwältigt worden. Es war, als sähe man die Sonne zum ersten Mal. Es war ein wahres Lächeln gewesen, nicht eines seiner spitzbübischen Grinsen, die er jeden Tag benutzte. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er sich Greg genau in diesem Moment geschnappt, egal ob alle sie gesehen hätten. Er hätte den jüngeren Mann gehalten und ihn niemals wieder gehen lassen. Doch er hatte es nicht getan.

Das erste Mal, als Greg ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte, war er verwirrt gewesen. So weit er wusste, hatte er nichts getan, um den anderen Mann aufzuregen und sie waren immer gut miteinander ausgekommen. Sie waren Freunde gewesen und er hatte Greg Tag für Tag bei der Arbeit gesehen, hatte gelächelt und war freundlich gewesen. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er begriffen hatte, dass Streiche Greg´s Art waren, seine Zuneigung zu zeigen.

Als er Greg das erste Mal geküsst hatte, war es genauso gewesen, wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte, ganz egal, ob es wie ein Klischée klang, es war die Wahrheit. Greg´s Lippen waren sanft und hatten sich leicht unter dem Druck von Nick´s Zunge geöffnet. Greg wimmerte und brachte Nick dazu, ihn noch heftiger zu küssen und als Belohnung hatte dieser ein Stöhnen erhalten. Es war warm, wunderschön und einfach Greg. Als er Greg das erste mal geküsst hatte, hatte er ohne Zweifel gewusst, dass er sich verliebt hatte.

Das erste Mal, als er den anderen Mann berührt hatte, war es, als würde Elektrizität durch seine Adern fließen, alles in ihm erwachte zum Leben bei jedem sanften Streicheln von Haut auf Haut. Alle seine Sinne wurden überempfindlich, als seine Hände Greg´s geschmeidige Gestalt entlang fuhren, seine Hände berührten weiche Haut und er wollte sich selbst am liebsten in Greg versenken. Er wollte in Greg versenkt werden, im warmen, schönen Greg.

Das erste Mal, als er sich mit Greg liebte, drang er in ihn ein und konnte sich nicht bewegen, weil es Greg war. Greg, der Mann, der in Blue Hawaii gelebt hatte und mehr als die Hälfte des Labors von seinem Kaffee abhängig gemacht hatte. Greg, der Mann, der ihn sich sicherer fühlen ließ, als er es seit Nigel Crane und der ganzen Beerdigungssache getan hatte. Greg, der Mann, der ihm seine Welt erschuf und den Mond aufgehangen hatte. Greg, der Mann, der der Grund dafür war, dass er jeden Morgen aufstand. Sanfte Küsse brachten ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und mit einer Bewegung seiner Hüften brachte er Greg dazu, zu stöhnen, zu wimmern und sich unter ihm zu winden.

Das erste Mal, als er am Morgen um Greg gewickelt erwachte, brauchte er keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass er wie ein Idiot grinste. Greg sah schön aus, wenn er schlief. Er genoß es einfach, Greg anzusehen, bis der andere Mann aufwachte und er glaubte, dass es nichts Schöneres gab, als wenn Greg in seinem Bett lag, verschlafen aber dennoch schon mit einem Lächeln wie die Sonne.

Ende

ST: I know it was really short, but please tell me if you liked it or not.


End file.
